On The Run
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: Caitlin has spent most of her life in hiding and she's done pretty well at staying under the radar so far, that is, until Division shows up. Now Caitlin has some very hard decisions to make. - Better than the summary sounds.


**On The Run**

_**Summary:**_** Caitlin has spent most of her life in hiding and she's done pretty well at staying under the radar so far, that is, until Division shows up. Now Caitlin has some very hard decisions to make. - Better than the summary sounds.**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago, but I wanted to put it up. I don't speak fluent Chinese, so please let me know if I've made a mistake. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Push.**

Chapter One

It started off with me just thinking I was crazy, though a part of me was always glad that I was different. I thought it made me special. But as I grew up I realized that, maybe, I was the freak, among the freaks of man kind today. Though, it's not like man kind can tell that we're different. To them we look just like ordinary people. I remember, being outside, with my slightly older brother, playing and chasing each other around in the wheat field by our house. I fell into the flower rows and weeds, and just laid there. When he came over, I sat back up as he plucked a beautiful flower from the ground. And just as he tucked and folded it into my hair, I remember hearing a scream and a gunshot from the house. My other brothers and sister ran up to us just closely after, shouting at us to run. And we did. But then it became dark and I tripped and fell behind. They didn't wait. I was young, alone, and walking for who knows how long, until a man came up to me, said that he could give me a place to stay. I, of course, being the vulnerable child that I was, agreed. The life I knew didn't exist anymore. But little did I know that trying to steer clear of Division's way would turn everything upside down.

_Present Day_

"Good morning Caitlin." Mrs. Matthews said to me as I walked out of my apartment. "Morning." I replied as I passed her. It's Tuesday, so I was headed to the market. It was filled, as usual. I grabbed a plastic bag and started picking out apples and oranges to buy. "Zǎochen hǎo, Caitlin." Mr. Ling, my favourite cashier, greeted. "Zǎochen hǎo." I said, while slightly bowing my head down. I gave the bag to him. "Zhè shì suǒyǒu?" he asked. "Shì. Xiànzài. Wǒ huì huílái hòu suīrán, zhèyàng kě jiéshěng yīxiē duì wǒ de hǎo dōngxi." I said with a wink, and he laughed. "Dāngrán! Dāngrán!" I smiled at him. "Zhè jiāng shì qī diǎn wǔ, nàme, qǐng." I gave him the money. When he handed me back my bag, I smiled and thanked him, then headed of to unhook my bike. Placing the bag inside the bikes basket, I got on and rode off. Not knowing what today had in store for me.

I finished my rounds, earned some money, went back to the market, and when I was finished, I went into the alley near my apartment to lock up my bike. Once done, I grabbed my bags and headed towards the green door on the wall of the alley, but a shadowed figure halted my steps. I looked behind me to see another dark figure blocking my only exit. "Good evening, Caitlin." A deep voice said. "Evening." I replied, trying to let as little fear as possible slip through my voice as I speak. "Is there anything that I can do for you, sir?" "Yes, there is actually." The man from behind me said. I placed my back firmly against the wall, staring at the bricks ahead. "We'd like to make a deal with you." "What kind of deal?" I asked. "We're looking for a group of people. They came from Hong Kong and have something we need. If you can give us the information you need, we won't tell anyone where you are." The first man said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

He hands me a couple of bills and the other guy holds two things in his hands. My eyes brush over the money and I count silently. I was holding two hundred dollars in my hands. I looked up at him, knowing he would be able to see the question in my eyes. "If you give us the answers we need, there's another two hundred you'll receive."

"What do you want to know?" I have no choice _not_ to refuse.

"In the future. When, where, and which ones."

I take off my gloves and grab the hairbrush from the second man's hands first.

It's the girl from my vision, Kira. She's in a room, with only three others. Nick and Cassie aren't there.

I place the brush back in his hands, then pick up a sketch book.

It's Cassie's. I see her and Nick and the Metropolitan Stadium. A quick flash by a date and time clock and when it flashes back to them, Kira's now there.

I release a shaky breath and say to them. "Two weeks from now. At the front of the Metropolitan Stadium. Around one o'clock it will only be Nick and Cassie. If you hang around for a while after that, around two, two-thirty, Kira will be there as well. The other three will be back in the room they rented."

The first man hands me another bundle of money. The other two hundred. The second man hands me the hairbrush again. The first one said to me, "Keep them for now. We may need you to help us again." And with that, they walked off. I ran inside into my apartment, locked the door, and then ran into the bathroom. My head was pounding, the same way it always does after I use my extra abilities. I grabbed a wash cloth; my nose was starting to bleed. I cleaned up the best I could then slip into bed…

_The Next Day_

Waking up to a pounding headache is one thing. But waking up to a constant flash vision of the same thing every time is not only frustrating and annoying, but a killer to your ability to process anything as well.

The same vision. It's of the market. I even drew it out in my sketch book to see if it would give me any hints or maybe let me see if I missed something. But nothing, nothing but a market filled with the faces of people I see everyday. Mrs. Matthews, Mr. Ling, his wife. I had to play it out in real life. It was the only was to figure out what it meant, to figure out what is going to happen.

I was in the alley. Waiting. Watching. To see when those certain people will walk by and then I will have to walk out. I close my eyes and let the vision come to me once again. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… I walked forward until I was standing on the edge of the street and looked around.

I looked to my left and saw Kira, Cassie, and Pinky. To my right I saw Hook and Emily. Then I searched the sight in front of me again, and there was Nick.

_Oh, I'm in for it now…_ I thought. They were all moving in on me and I shrunk back into the alley.

Walking back to that green door I call out, "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes, I believe you dropped this." Hook said, holding out my mother's bracelet.

I stepped forward until I was two feet away from them. "How?" I breathed out.

"You help us. We help you." Nick stated. "Why don't you tell us what you told the Division sniffs about us last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snap and turn back around, walking into my apartment. Sadly, what I failed to realize was that they would follow me. The brush and the sketch book were lying on the coffee table, as well and the picture of Nick and Kira at Coney Island. I had to ask for a few favours to get that one though. I was snapped out of my thinking when Cassie exclaimed, "That's my sketch book." at the same time Kira softly said, "My hairbrush."

My next words came out in a rush, "It isn't what you think."

Cassie glared at me. "You stole from us and we didn't even meet until today."

"Please just let me explain." I pleaded them.

They all looked at each other, then finally Emily said, "Okay. Explain."

"Do you want to come in and sit down, at least?"

As the slugged into me apartment, I went to make coffee, and as I came back I said, "Two weeks from now, you are going to make a decision to go somewhere. Go through with it, then fallout last minute."

"Why?" said Hook.

"The only thing that I will admit to finding myself is the photo. Your hairbrush and sketch book were just given to me last night by the Division sniffs."

"That's it?" Nick questioned.

"That's it, I swear." I told them honestly.

Just then, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID.

_Blocked._

I answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello Caitlin."

"How did you get this number? What do you want?"

"Oh, we have our ways sweetheart. And we need your help again. We have a deal, remember?"

Never make a deal with the devil. Or, in my case.

Never make a deal with Division…


End file.
